


Tomato Red

by Elli0t



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Boyfriends, Cliche, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, In case you didn't catch that, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Oh My God, Pepsicola, Prom, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli0t/pseuds/Elli0t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night at their Senior Prom, John spends the night at Dave's house and a big secret comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomato Red

A key was inserted into Dave's apartment door. He turned the lock and found himself in a dark empty room. "Okay I don't think Bro is home, so he won't bug us."

"Cool. Before we do anything, we should probably change so we don't mess up our tuxes." John made his way to Dave's room and then stopped mid-stride. "Shit, dude I didn't bring a change of clothes." 

"That's okay. You can borrow some of mine, I don't care." Dave went to his closet and picked out a random t-shirt and tossed it to his friend. 

John caught it mid-air and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Thanks um, this is weird but can I borrow a pair of your boxers? I went commando tonight since I expected to get laid." 

Without missing a beat, the younger Strider opened a dresser drawer and threw a pair of plaid underwear John's way. 

"You're the best bro a guy could ever ask for. I'll be right back." 

Dave changed out of his tuxedo and hung it on his door. He pulled another t-shirt from his closet and slipped it on. "Fuck." John Egbert was wearing his underwear. John Egbert had been with him all night without boxers on. A blush rose to his cheeks and all Dave could do was sit there and drown in his unrequited love for his best friend. How was he going to make it through the rest of tonight? 

In the bathroom, John was having a similar problem. "Fuck." He was wearing Dave Strider's t-shirt. He was wearing Dave Strider's underwear. Calming himself down was a whole ordeal in itself once his tuxedo had been hung on the door. How was he going to make it through the rest of tonight? 

When John exited the bathroom, Dave had a hard time not blushing again and disguised this as a loud laugh. The borrowed t-shirt was at least one size too big and the boxers threatened to fall to John's knees. Not that anyone in the room would have had a problem with that. 

The scandalized look on the brunette's face just made Dave laugh harder. "How about we just, oh my god, get some food?" He walked over to the kitchen and leaned on the counter, trying to catch his breath. Meanwhile, John was looking in the fridge for something to eat. He pulled out some bread and began a couple sandwiches for the both of them. 

"I'm sorry but you look way too funny right now. What size are you? A double zero?" Dave burst into a fit of giggles again and John looked over his shoulder to snap at his best friend.

"Hey, I'm not the one wearing the moustache underwear right now. Even if it's ironic you look like a total tool." 

"Yeah I guess I do don't I?" Dave had collected himself by now and was making his way to the fridge to get a couple of Mountain Dews. He yelled a heads up and tossed it to John, who set it down on the counter. "What do you want to watch? Bro jut subscribed to Netflix so the world is yours." 

"Hmm does it have 13 going on 30? That movie is a classic," said John as he opened his can of pop.

A groan erupted from the blonde. "Yeah I guess we can check, but afterwards we're watching V/H/S. I've heard mad reviews about it. Let me make some popcorn, you can go start up the Wii." Without a complaint, John left the kitchen and collapsed onto the couch. 

Dave took off his shades and wiped his forehead. Holy shit, of course he had to pick a movie about two best friends falling in love. John knew. He totally knew. What was he thinking right now? Sighing, Dave took out a bag of popcorn and placed it on the microwave. 

John searched through the rom-coms and found the movie he was looking for. Did Dave know? Wow what if he says something? John didn't even like this movie that much anymore and he'd seen it at least five times. The subtle hints he'd been dropping seemed to get more and more obvious each passing day. Hell, John had even danced with him at prom as "You know just bros?" since neither of them had a date. It was a good thing the dance floor was dark or Dave would have been able to tell how red his face was when he felt a strong hand on his lower back. John was pretty sure that's not how bros dance but brushed it off as an ironic thing. He didn't want to get hurt.

In the other room Dave still had his head in his hands while the popcorn was spinning in the microwave. Had he been too forward at the dance? He hadn't seen any other people dancing like that as friends. The jig was up. John Egbert knew he had a total homo crush on him. He was probably going to stop texting back and move away to Australia and adopt a kangaroo named Buffy. A shrill beep interrupted Dave's thoughts as he tried to come back to reality and pour popcorn into a bowl at the same time. He attempted to put on a mask of composure as he walked into the livingroom and sat next to John. 

Shit. Was he too close? As nonchalant as possible, Dave put the bowl in between them and shoved a handful into his mouth. Without a word, John started the movie and put his feet on the table next to Dave's. Oh my fucking god. No one is allowed to have feet that cute. They look like they belong to a fairy. 

"Why are you looking at my feet?" Now John was facing Dave and he realized he'd left his shades in the kitchen. 

"Uhhh... I was just trying to figure out your shoe size. I have an old pair of Converse that might fit you." Smooth. 

The brunette returned his attention to the TV. "Okay cool. Hey, do you want your sandwich now?" 

Dave stretched his arm to grab it but his fingers brushed against his best friend's for much too long and he was reduced to a blushing mess yet again. 

* * *

Both boys tried to pretend to pay attention to the movie but neither of them were as interested as they thought the other was. The empty popcorn bowl lay discarded on the carpet. Half an hour in, John's eyelids drooped until they finally closed. His head hung low and fell onto his chest. Dave noticed this almost immeadiately and took the oppurtunity to admire a sleeping Egbert in its natural habitat. What Dave didn't expect was John falling closer and closer until he was in his lap. 

"Crap." What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just sit there and have John wake up between his legs. But he didn't want to wake John because holy fuck he looked adorable when he was asleep.  

The second John's hot breath tickled his thighs, Dave knew he'd have to move soon or he'd have a much bigger problem on his hands and in his pants. Being gentle as humanly possible, the blonde picked up his friend's head sat him up straight. This only made John fall in his lap again but harder this time. 

"Okay you know what," Dave muttered to himself. He lifted his friend into his arms bridal style and relocated to his room, abandoning the movie.

John's pulse was beating much too fast for him to be asleep. His plan was going as smooth as ever and now Dave was carrying him somewhere. Hopefully it was a bedroom. Wow. He was getting way too ahead of himself. He'd probably just get dropped off and then Dave would sleep on the couch. Nevertheless, it was a sweet gesture. 

Once Dave had placed his friend on the bed, he whispered in a low voice. "You are way too cute to be legal." 

Did John hear him right? Did Dave Strider just say he was cute? Guys don't do that unless they're- oh my god.

Not being able to help himself, John pretended to yawn and stretched a bit. He rubbed his eyes open and saw that Dave was still standing in front of the bed looking down at him. 

With a huge goofy smile, John patted the space next to him. "Aren't you going to join me?" He had no idea where this confidence had come from. 

Dave hesitated for a couple seconds but sat down. He still didn't have his shades and John's eyes made him practically melt into the comforter. "Hey um. Do you mind if I sleep here too?" He looked down at his fingers and started picking at his knee. 

John's heart leapt into his thorat and he had a hard time saying his next words. "I, uh. Yeah sure why not?" 

Without a word, Dave laid down and set his hands on his stomach. 

The space was a bit of a squeeze considering it was only a twin bed. Electricity sparked off of John where his arm was touching Dave's. The smaller of the two was unsure of what to do now. Should he just...? 

John turned on his side facing Dave and placed his free hand on the other's chest. Dave nearly jumped out of bed and John retracted his hand, bracing himself for a mocking. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Dave broke the silence.  

"Uh, you can d-do that again if you want," He stuttered, almost sweating through his blush. 

By now John's attitude was pretty much 'fuck it' so he wrapped his arm around Dave's waist, rested his head on the blonde's chest and tangled their legs together. "Is this okay?" John asked while looking into Dave's red eyes. 

"Omfg Egbert are you kidding me?" He leaned down to kiss the top of John's hair. "This is perfect." 

Content with the world, John nuzzled himself into Dave's chest and smiled as he fell asleep. Dave moved his arm so he was holding onto John and gave him a gentle squeeze before losing consciousness. 

* * *

The clock on the nightstand said it was four in the morning and John rubbed his eyes, realizing where we was. It didn't seem real at all but here he was, cuddling with his best friend. Couldn't he just stay here in this position forever? In a gentle manner, John tilted his neck up and kissed Dave's exposed jawline. This made him stir a bit and the brunette smiled a little. 

"Wake up sleepyhead." 

Dave rubbed his eyes and made an indistinct groan. "Why?" 

To answer his question, John untangled himself from Dave and placed a short kiss on his lips. 

"Aww come on you can't do that to me. Come back here." Dave's hands found their way to the back of John's neck and he pulled the smaller boy into a long sleepy kiss. John was the one who pulled back first.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is like, super sudden but...uh-" Dave cut him off with a short peck on the nose.

"I love you too, dork." All John could do was smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
